Together Forever! ::
by TeenOliviane
Summary: Em um passeio,em uma nova vida, com novas amizades coisas acontecem.Várias coisas acontecem!:


Era sábado. O dia estava com aquele solzinho morno de inverno e azul límpido no céu. Eles caminhavam absortos em seu mundinho, partilhando as histórias da vida privada. Entretidos, não chateavam os quilos a mais que salientes pulavam para fora da calça vermelha dela. E ninguém se preocupava com a marca de tênis novinho que ele usava. A vida diária no papo, tão só: contas, questões, carro, empregada, planos para amanhã e para o almoço de logo mais. De repente... Não, não podia ser, havia uma pedra no caminho: o cadarço dela desamarrou. Estancou rápida. Não praguejou. Ele prontamente se abaixou e amarrou os laços que naquele instante tenham se estendido para uma vida inteira.

Enquanto andavam esqueciam o mundo lá fora, é como se estivessem no paraíso.

Pararam para comprar uma água de coco para repor as energias e voltar a caminhar. Ao finalizar a caminhada matinal foram cada um para sua casa, para seu mundo. Marcaram cada vez mais e mais encontros, esquecendo tudo a sua volta. Uns fins de semana viajavam para a praia, para outro estado, viajavam juntos sem se preocupar com as coisas. O amor tomava cada vez mais espaço no coração deles. Pena que não sabiam se o amor deles era correspondido um para o outro. Certo dia quente como verão trazia um e-mail para ele. Era ela, após algumas semanas sem se ver. A ansiedade tomava conta dele, não sabia como e vestir para a ocasião tão inesperada e surpreendente.

Chegando ao local marcado, estava ela sentada em uma mesa posta para três, ela sorria como nunca. Se aproximando mais percebe que ela está acompanhada, e a pior bem acompanhada. Naquele instante o mundo desmoronou para ele. Queria voltar correndo para casa, mas seus pés o levavam cada vez mais rápido em direção a mesa onde estavam.

Aquele ódio e angústia tomavam conta do amor no coração dele. Aquela pessoa sorridente que conhecia as pessoas somente pelo olhar, pelo jeito ele também a amava. Quem era aquele

rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis? Os dois juntos faziam seu rosto se encher de lágrimas. Ele jantou com o _"casal"_ e saiu dali o mais depreça possível.

Um dia ele decidiu que não iria mais pensar nela, seguiria sua vida sozinho ou acompanhado de outra pessoa. Ele resolveu se afogar nas bebidas e festas pela cidade a procura de alguém. Ele achou e conquistou muitas garotas lindas, mas nenhuma substituía a Kori, não queria pensar nesse nome de jeito nenhum.

Mas tudo tem seu tempo, ele continuou trabalhando e tocando sua vida solo. Até que... Em tantas festas a procura de alguém, ele encontrou uma velha amiga. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos roxos. O cabelo era curto na nuca e se prolongava ao chegar nos ombros. Aquela garota quieta, que não expressava nenhum sentimento, em uma face pálida que o arrepiava os cabelos cheios de gel. Ela o assustava, mas ele gostava do modo que conversava com ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que retomava o tempo perdido ele teve uma idéia muito boa.

Certo dia ele resolveu marcar um encontroa Kori e seu _"namorado"_ (Garfield). Enquanto ela se animava como telefonema recebido, teve uma _**gloriosa**_ idéia. Sem saber era a mesma que de quem o telefonara a pouco (Dick).

Encontro marcado dois casais, recomeço em dobro. Era assim que Kori e Dick pensavam.

O encontro foi marcado em um restaurante japonês, pois o garoto loiro adorava tofu. Estavam lá os dois casais jantando juntos, exceto uma coisa, duas pessoas entreolhavam-se frequentemente com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. A garota sombria e o loirinho também se entreolhavam. A idéia que passara a pouco na cabeça dos dois estava começando a dar certo. Após jantarem, os quatro foram a um show próximo ao parque de diversões onde dois grandes amigos costumavam ir desde os 16 anos. O show era de vários cantores de música pop. No começo músicas agitadas tocavam. O quarteto dançava sem parar. Até que... Para a surpresa deles, contra o show algumas músicas lentas tocaram. Aquele momento foi como no parque, esqueceram tudo ao seu redor. O garoto sorridente pediu para dançar com a empata. A idéia funcionou. E assim o principal casal que se separou por que não sabiam expressar seus sentimentos, se juntou novamente para terminar aquela noite e a vida inteira juntos!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado é minha segunda fic!

Para falar bem a verdade eu fiz essa história para uma atividade de português

Bjo0o0oss

:D xD 8) *-*


End file.
